


Passenger Driving

by Jehanne_d_Arc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Derek is mentioned, Jeep - Freeform, No Sex, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, boring no sex, but he's not in the fic, just that he gets shot a lot, no sex ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehanne_d_Arc/pseuds/Jehanne_d_Arc
Summary: That remarkably short fic, where we think a bit about how much Derek gets shot (not in the fic), and how rarely Scott McCall actually uses a door in his life (yes in the fic), even when, in this case, the door is on a jeep, and the jeep is on the road, and the road was whizzing by because the jeep was driving and Scott just nearly gave Stiles a heart-attack by climbing in the window on a backroad going sixty miles an hour.





	

"Dude," Scott climbed in, closing the jeep window behind him, and frowning, contemplatively at the dashboard. "Did you ever notice that Derek gets shot - like, a lot?"

"Wai- what?" Stile's eyes peeled off the road, as his head whipped round to face his friend. "Derek got shot? Dude, you ok?"

"What? No!" Scott looked worried, and grabbed the wheel, wrenching the car back to the center of the lane. "Jeez, Stiles - eyes on the road, dude!"

"I'm sorry," Stiles said, one hand resting gently on the wheel, letting Scott drive. "You climb in the window at sixty miles an hour, and mention Derek. Whaaaat," he searched for words, "the incendiary hell was I supposed to make out of that?"

"Could you either stop the car or look at the road?!" Scott's eyes were huge, dark, and fixed on the road in grudging horror. "Cause I swear to God we're gonna die. If you don't look at the road, we're gonna die..."

"Cause I just assumed that you got shot at, and we might be down an Alpha-"

"OH MY GOD, WOULD YOU PLEASE LOOK AT THE ROAD?!"

"You know, a car crash might be the nicest way for us to die. And it's not like you suck at passenger driving."

"I suck at _all_ kinds of driving, and I swear if you don't look at the god-damn road, I will personally drive this car into Derek's living room, and he can shoot _you_ for a change!"

Stiles looked at him for a moment before turning back to the road with a solemn "you know I'm right".

Scott shoved his tongue into his cheek, and grudgingly pried his hand off the wheel. He ran his fingers (still a little white around the knuckles) through his hair and shook his head. 

There was a brief silence as the asphalt coasted along under the tires, and the guys breathed, slowly. Then-

"Why would you-"

"I was just saying he gets shot a lot."


End file.
